Flora/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Flora S4.jpg Flora helia8.jpg Season 5 FloraS5Trailer.jpeg FloraEnchantix.png.jpg Flora-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880045-854-456.jpg Winx-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880076-852-412.jpg Winx.jpg Screenshot SEASON 5.png IMG 3248.jpg IMG 2290.JPG IMG 2287.JPG Season 6 Flora S6 Trailer 2.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Season 7 S7 Trailer (1).png S7 Trailer (2).png S7 Trailer (13).png S7 Trailer (14).png S7 Trailer (18).png S7 Trailer (19).png S7 Trailer (20).png S7 Trailer (43).png S7 Trailer (44).png S7 Trailer (45).png S7 Trailer (46).png S7 Trailer (47).png S7 Trailer (48).png S7 Trailer (49).png S7 Trailer (50).png S7 Trailer (109).png S7 Trailer (115).png S7 Trailer (116).png S7 Trailer (117).png S7 Trailer (118).png S7 Trailer (119).png S7 Trailer (127).png S7 Trailer (128).png S7 Trailer (129).png S7 Trailer (130).png S7 Trailer (131).png S7 Trailer (132).png S7 Trailer (133).png S7 Trailer (134).png S7 Trailer (144).png S7 Trailer (145).png S7 Trailer (146).png S7 Trailer (147).png S7 Trailer (148).png S7 Trailer (149).png S7 Trailer (150).png Season 8 S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -1.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -2.jpg S8 Trailer - Deleted Scene.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Griselda3.png Flora Civilian1.JPG Flora and the talking plant.png FloraSPlantEp102.png Winx Club Ep 102 - Varanda's plaque.png FloraTecnaMusa - WCEp101.png MusaFloraEp102.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg MagixCar2.png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png Images (11).jpg FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Golden pollen 101.png Fire wall 101 2.png FloraTecnaEp102.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Episode 3 Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg WCEp103Mistake(2).png Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg IMG 3472.PNG IMG 3474.PNG IMG 3476.PNG FormalWinx.jpg Episode 4 Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png WCEp104Mistake(1).png The Specialists' crash landing.png WCEp104Mitsake(2).png Floraexplorer1.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg The Winx distract the troll.png TiBrFl - WCEp104.png Episode 5 The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Knut - Giving Directions.jpg Shield 105 2.png WCEp105Mistake(1).png WCEp105Mistake(2).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Episode 6 Tecna's Power 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Episode 7 0W1GL 7Ih3Q.jpg 13398459 101868053576190 301801722 n.jpg 5XoGOireF0A.jpg 9MNjGieVPpo.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png CRnWEcCTFvs.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(1).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(2).png Faragonda, Flora, Musa - Episode 107.jpg Powers are returned.png Griselda, Faragonda, The Winx - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 8 FloraBloomWCEp108.png Episode 9 Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m18s86.jpg Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 109 2.png Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Episode 10 Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png 1x10-MusaThumbsUp.jpg PalladiumFlora - WCEp110.png IMG 2935.JPG Episode 11 Winx Club - Episode 111.png MV.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h47m44s33.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg 111 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg 1x11-FloraAttack.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Flora receives the Cheerful Gladiolus.png Episode 12 IMG 2941.JPG Episode 13 The Winx hugging each other.jpg Episode 14 Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png Golden pollen 114.png Golden pollen 114 2.png Golden Pollen - Ep114 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (16).jpg Episode 15 Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Episode 16 Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 5.jpg Episode 17 Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 18 Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg 111.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Episode 19 Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 21 Flora Sparks.png 1x21-FloPollen.jpg Flower of the Wind.png Winx Club - Episode 121 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Episode 23 Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg Episode 24 Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Episode 25 Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake.jpg Season-1-Episode-24-The-Great-Witch-Invasion-the-winx-club-21779990-320-240-1-.jpg FloraMirtaWCep125.png Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 26 Floraangry.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 7.jpg Flower twister.png Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= Episode 1 Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Episode 7 Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (1).png Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (2).jpg 2 Piffs?.png WCEp207(5).png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png BFTHeavyCloaksEp207.png Screenshot (89).png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png WCEp207 Mistake 2.png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Episode 8 WinxBranHelPixEp208.png Ftfmh.jpg Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Arms of the earth.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Episode 9 Kimmy1.png Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Episode 10 Winx Club - Episode 210 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx, Amaryl, Karina, Ahisa - WCEp210.png Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Floral whirlpool 210.png Digital Strike.PNG Floral Whirlpool.PNG 210-flora-mistake3.png Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Episode 11 Flora's Daydream (1) Original.jpg Flora's Daydream (2) Original.jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg Episode 12 WCEp212 Mistake 3.png WCEp212 Mistake 12.png WCEp212(7).png WCEp212 Mistake 13.png WCEp212 Mistake 14.png 312-flora-mistake.png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Bearingbranches.png WCEp212(10).png|The girls work together, defeating the monster. 2x12-winx form.jpg Episode 13 ThCAH6WFEX.jpg F&H (1).jpg Default (1).jpg|Flora's love letter is returned to her. 556.jpg WCEp213 Mistake (2).jpg WCEp213 (7).jpg Episode 14 IMG 2147.JPG WCEp214 Mistake (3).jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg Diaspro - Episode 214 (4).jpg Flora, Lockette, Chatta, Diaspro - Ep214 (1).jpg WCEp214Mistake(7).png Episode 15 WCEp215Mistake(2).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png Episode 16 Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg FloraTecnaCloackWCEp216.png Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Episode 17 WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (6).png ShillyHecate - WCEp217.png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg Episode 18 S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218Mistake(3).png Winx convergence.jpg Episode 19 WCEp219(2).png WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png Episode 20 WCEp220Mistake(1).png WCEp220(1).png WCEp220Mistake(4).png Flora Ski.png MusaFloraBrandonRivenSkiSweater - WCEp220.png Flora -2- Camping.jpg Episode 21 Florabeach.jpg WCEp221Mistake(5).png Episode 22 WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(4).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png Stella, Flora, Helia - Ep222.png WCEp222(10).png Episode 23 WCEp223Mistake1.png WCEp223(1).png FloraCivilian3.JPG Flora healing tree of life.png Tree of Life Winx Club.jpg WCEp223(3).png Flora & Helia.jpg 0 (4).jpg WCEp223(4).png WCEp223(5).png Episode 25 WCEp225Mistake(1).png 55.jpg HandFloKiss.jpeg WCEp225Mistake(6).png WCEp225Mistake(8).png WCEp225Mistake(9).png Episode 26 WCEp226Mistake(1).png WCEp226Mistake(2).png Power of seasons & sound barrier.png Floradf.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= Episode 1 Chiemra.JPG Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg Episode 2 FloraEF.png 302-flora-wings.jpg Wrapping ivy 302.png 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Episode 3 Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (2).jpg 303-mistake2.jpg 303-mistake3.jpg Episode 4 Revert Chords 2.png Relocaton Spell 2.jpg 304 convergence.png 304-flora-mistake.png WCEp304Mistake2.png WCep304Mistake.png Episode 5 WCEp305Mistake(2).png La.jpg Tressa reuniting with Aisha.png Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png Episode 7 WCEp307.png Episode 8 Bloom nightmare.png Stella's head band is pink.jpg Episode 9 IMG 3116.jpg Musa's wings are gone.jpg WCEp309Mistake(2).png Episode 10 WCEp310Mistake(1).png Glitter Dust.png WCEp310(4).png WCEp310Mistake(2).png Glitterize1.png Episode 11 Naturesymphony.jpg Nature symphony 2.png WCEp311Mistake(1).png WCEp311(2).png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Convergence musa layla 2.png No crown.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg NegationSpell(3).png Episode 12 Miele, Flora - Ep312 (1).jpg Hand Held.png Miele and Flora.png Flora season three.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (2).jpg Protect.png Miele and Flora.jpg Giant Ladybug - Ep312 (3).jpg GL S3 4.png Saved.png Enchantix earn.png WCEp312(2).png Black Willow 2.jpg Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg Episode 13 Flora's FD Signature is Missing.png Glowing Ivy.png Episode 14 Crying.png ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg Luxuriant ivy 314.png Magic bass boom.png Episode 15 WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png WCEp315Mistake(2).png Episode 17 Flora+Helia.jpg WCEp317Mistake(2).png WCEp317Mistake(3).png Green luxurious ivy 317.png Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png Screen Shot 2012-11-02 at 9.36.14 PM.png Episode 18 3x18-FloraShieldForm4.jpg 3x18-FloraTestAttack.jpg Floraraincoat3.jpg Valtor is Coming.PNG Winter edge.png Episode 19 FloradC.jpg Nova - Episode 319.jpg BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg 3x19-MFLBikesD.jpg Bikee.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg Episode 20 WCEp320Mistake(9).png Episode 21 Tiny.png Episode 22 WCEp322Mistake(2).png Shoot Icy3.jpg Episode 23 MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Flondra.jpg Flora-winx-flora-7261547-441-336-1-.jpg Luxurious ivy 323.png LuxuriantIvyWCEp323.png Ep323Mistake(4).png Episode 24 FloraPjsWCEp324.png Ep324(1).png Winx activating water stars.jpg ImagesCAA2NS48.2.jpg Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(3).png Green luxurious ivy.png Enchantix power.png Ep324Mistake(7).png Episode 25 Tecna's below wings.png 295129 105071386309287 249699320 n.jpg Ep325(1).png 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg Ep325Mistake(9).png Episode 26 Water and nature.png Layla Flora.jpg Mad Flora RoseXinh.png |-|Season 4= Episode 1 4011.jpg 4014.jpg 4015.jpg 4022.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4031.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (1).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg 4043.jpg 4046.jpg Teachers.png Floramagic.jpg Morphix Surfboard.png NatureDust.png Nature Dust 2.PNG FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Flora, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg Episode 2 S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png Flora & Helia S4E2 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (4).png Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Ep402(3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Green luxurious ivy 402.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Liana Chain.PNG FloraIvyEnch2.jpg Ep402(5).png Episode 3 FloraandMusa.jpg FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ws4ep3 fairypets.png Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png Ep403(6).png Episode 4 Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg LuxuriantIvyEp404.png Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Episode 5 FloraLP.JPG MuFloMitEp405.jpg Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg 607 109116712631672 82410442 n.jpg Return to nature 405 2.png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Episode 6 WinxPaintingOutfits.png Flora -4- Painting.jpg Image 1 (42).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Dragon fury 406.png Protective force field.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Episode 7 SummerthunderEp407(1).png Double eclipse 407.png Autumn wind 407.png Autumn wind 407 4.png AutumnWindEp407(2).png Autumn wind 407 4.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg Coco.png Book1.png Episode 8 Ep408Mistake(2).png 650239.jpg FloraCG.jpg Winter rose 408.png Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png Breath of the world 408.png FloHelBranMitEp408.png Episode 9 3.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258250-400-267.jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Magical echo 409.png Winter rose 409.png Sonic screen 409.png Spring ring 409.png SpringRing&Sonicscreen - Ep409.png Episode 10 Morphix barrier 410 3.png WinterRoseEp410.png Plasma wall 410.png Autumn wind 410.png Winter rose 410 3.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Winx, Mike - Ep410(2).png Episode 11 WCEp411Mistake3.png Flora4.jpg Breath of the world 411.png Breath of the world 411 2.png Winter rose 411.png Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg WCEp411Mistake5.png WCEp411Mistake6.png Episode 12 Winx Club - Ep412 (1).jpg Episode 13 Summer thunder 413.png Autumn wind 413.png Heliaflora.jpg Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S4E13.png Episode 14 Ep414(1).png Tumblr nt9z02srz91ubbg4uo1 400.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Episode 15 s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Flora & Helia S4E15 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (3).png ,...2.jpg Floraexercise4.png Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Sally, Darma, Mitzi, The Winx - Episode 415 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Tumblr nt9z70PIas1ubbg4uo1 500.jpg Episode 16 Florapjs4.jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg Tumblr nt9z86566g1ubbg4uo1 1280.jpg Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Ep416Mistake(3).png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Super prism 416.png Summer thunder 416.png Autumn wind 416.png Flora, Bloom y Layla Protegen el Circulo Blanco.JPG Flora & Helia S4E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Episode 17 Ep417(1).png Dark 6.png WinterRoseEp417(1).png MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png Episode 18 Flora helia3.jpg Summer thunder 418.png Summer thunder 418 2.png Episode 19 Ep419Mistake(1).png Ep419Mistake(2).png Ep419Mistake(3).png FloraS4.jpg Breath of nature 419.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Episode 20 Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg Breath of nature + superior order.png Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg WCEp420Mistake(2).png Breath of Nature.png Aisha's travel outfit.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg WCEp420Mistake(6).png Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-26-33-678.jpg Flora & Helia S4E20 (3).jpg Episode 21 Black Circle - Episode 421 (3).jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859128-103-120.jpg Jason office nice shoot.jpg Chit chat.jpg Sibylla.jpg Winter rose 421.png Ep421Mistake(2).png Roxy's gloves.png Episode 22 Season 4's hair.jpg Winx-believix.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Frosty Vine-3.PNG 650253.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Episode 23 Flora & Helia S4E23 (1).jpg Love Near the Campfire.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Episode 24 Ep424(3).png|The girls opposing Aisha's decision. Episode 25 Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Autumn wind 425.png 425-flora-mistake.png Ep425Mistake(4).png Episode 26 Convergencia contra los magos.jpg 1111.PNG Ep426Mistake(1).png Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots Episode 1 Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake.png The-spill-04.jpg Advertise.jpg WinxSpecialists - Ep501.png HeliaFlora - Ep501.png Halia and Flora in Season 5.PNG WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png RiHeAiFlMu - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png Constricting vine 501.png Underwater breath 501.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Believix Convergence.jpg Green bust.png Episode 2 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg Summer Thunder 2.png Underwater breath 502.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Episode 3 Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG 528120 137817173028768 488895424 n.jpg Krystal, Helia, Flora - Episode 503 (1).jpg 4160.jpg Meet Krystal.jpg 4170.jpg Goodbye Flora, Hello Krystal.jpg Tecna searching for the Sirenix book.png Flora Sad S5.png Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Healix awake.png 4750.jpg Episode 4 Winx s5 new outfits.png Flora and Krystal.jpg New Winx Club outfits!.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG Episode 5 Image 211 (3).jpg Flora Season 5 BelievixinStella.PNG Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 34.jpg Image 1211 (4).jpg Image 8735 (4).jpg Floraheart.jpg Headphone.jpg Image 9993 (2).jpg Dark Cloud.PNG Fc8223a165e308b2098b00feab68cdcb.jpg Spring Ring with Icy.png Autumn wind 505.png ThCAXHF3RH.jpg Image 15 (6).jpg The li10.jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Image 5565 (2).jpg Episode 6 Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG Spring Ring Flora S5.PNG Fire arrow 506 2.png Fire arrow 506 3.png VoiceofForestEp6.PNG Shadow hand 506 3.png Shadow hand 4.png Morphix wave 506.png Autumn wind + morphix wave 506.png Icicle bull's eye 507 3.png Creature.png Creature of the Rainbow Mantle with the Winx.png Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-44-43-187.jpg Ep506Mistake(1).png Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Winx Club - Episode 506 (9).jpg Episode 7 RD2.png Flora effect.jpg Stoned Flora.jpg RD3.png Wings.png Episode 8 FloraMusaDiscoWHighlights.png Episode 9 80.jpeg 270.jpeg 140.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg 240.jpeg Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg Pretty Pin!!.png 730.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg Ep509(2).png Episode 10 Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Merry chirstmas.jpg 2010.jpeg 1200.jpg Green growth 510 2.png Fall Vortex 510.jpg Images Warning 4.jpg Episode 11 SailorOutfitFlora.PNG Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg FloraBonding.png Warning.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m23s177.png 1470.jpg 1480.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 7.02.13 PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1920.jpg Episode 12 FlorA 2.jpg StellaAishaFloraFlowerPrincess.png 13th seal 512.png GreenGrowth.png Episode 13 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg Green Growth 1.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Sirenix transformation pic.png 212px-Flora sirenix infinite ocean.jpg All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Episode 14 WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png Mistake o4.png 944361 117503168451651 1056130877 n.jpg Episode 15 Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg FloraEp515.jpg Winx Club - Episode 515 (4).jpg Petal hurricane 515.png Episode 16 CS.png Episode 17 WinxPajamasS5.png Episode 18 Winx Club - Episode 518 (6).jpg Petal Hurricane 2.jpg Lotus flower 518.png Episode 19 Digital strike + lotus flower 519.png Episode 20 Winx-club-outfits-9.jpg Episode 21 CS.png Episode 22 LexiFloraEp522.png 431939 121432024725432 1120398198 n.jpg Sad talkbox.png 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg FloraTecnaS5Volleyball.png 944283 117490295119605 713245081 n.jpg Tecna's wings?.png Episode 23 FloraDesfileModasT5.png 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg Episode 24 Lotus flower 524.png Flower of sirenix 3.png Flower of sirenix 2.png Flower of sirenix.png Breath of the Ocean 2.png Episode 25 S5E25cafeteria.png Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (2).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (3).jpg Krystal reassuring Flora.png Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (6).jpg Too CUTE.jpg Flora & Helia Back-Together.jpg Heliadance.jpg Image999.jpg Image111.jpg Flora12.jpg Image22.jpg Nature punch.png Episode 26 Gaia's defense 526.png Spring's pedal 2.png Spring's pedal.png Victory.jpg Images Warning 2.jpg 20140510163510!Winx.png 198968 255099597968614 135906186 n.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots Episode 1 008 (1).jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Tide,_Aura,_Flower_of_sirenix_601.png Stella's arm ribbon is missing.png Flora's transperency is missing.png 601 sirenix convergence.png Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png 096.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Episode 3 --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg 152.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Index 2.jpg S6E03.4.jpg S6E03.8.jpg MieleAttack.jpg Deafening chords, Petal Hurricane 603.png Naiad's attack 603.png 212px-1392667 686764858023530 58103979 n.jpg 200.jpg Index 3.jpg Episode 4 604(2).jpg Capture-20170430-202303.png Flora underwater.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36628106-1600-899.jpg 287.jpg Episode 601 (2).png Flora-filled bolt 604.png Flora-filled bolt 604 2.png Spring shower 604.png Episode 5 Flora 1.jpg Morphix cloud 605 2.png Capture-20170430-202614.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h04m19s251.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h20m19s106.png Episode 6 FJgAJDrCORk.jpg E4BlVlAfMto.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg Episode 7 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg Flower.png Winxroxy.png Winxroxy2.png Winxroxy3.png P.txt 41.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Flora-filled bolt 607.png Morphix trap 607.png Episode 8 Lilac vortex 608.png Lilac vortex 608 2.png Volcanic attack 608.png The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg Flora-filled bolt 608.png S6E08.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png S6E08.2.png Episode 10 Vlcsnap-2018-06-23-12h29m01s103.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-19h26m42s3.png Capture 007 18052014 101846 158.png S6E10.4.jpg Episode 11 Lenugia 1.jpg Greenhouse2.png Lenugia 2.jpg Episode 12 Lilac vortex 612.png Water bolt 612.png Tecna's wings are missing s6.png Bloomix 5.jpg 90.jpg 190.jpeg thevampireskidnap.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png Ray of pure light 612 3.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h11m28s44.png Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Episode 13 Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h53m29s18.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h31m33s185.png Missing legs 613.png Lenugia 3.jpg IMG 4446.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h30m12s142.png Episode 14 Breeze blast.png Codice segreto.jpg Eldora Ep14 4.jpg Bloom's Missing Bracelet.jpg Mythix Wands.jpg The Winx and Eldora.png Eldora Ep14 13.jpg Mix Up Wands.jpg S.Plant 12.jpg Episode 15 Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg Mythix 1.jpg Mythix 2.jpg Mythix Transform Ep15.jpg Mythix 12.jpg Natural camoliger 615.png Episode 16 Bracelet.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-19h48m42s25.png 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Calavera 8.jpg Bracelet 3.jpg Episode 17 F & H Ep 17.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg S6E17.2.jpg M VHD VmFc4.jpg -jq5hQrkWbA.jpg Mythix1.PNG Fearwood-0.png Mythix4.PNG 06lWqm HIM.jpg WinxFearWood1.png Transform Ep17.jpg Bloomix pic.png Magical vine trap 617.png Wc617.png F & H Ep17 (5).jpg rWXgi21v-_M.jpg GzBg34O6hZk.jpg Mthyix6.PNG T88d-tTxjRE.jpg 9SsBePvr76s.jpg Aura of leaf.png Aura of leaf 3.png Evergreen ray.png Episode 18 KjbGJcXv-4c.jpg Magic Totem 3D.jpg Life essence.png POvII9z5Ixo.jpg 7a1e543edee6f59fca9daafed0f59df8.jpg Myhtix23.PNG Life essence 4.png BvKjOuzmDIU.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora Crying Ep18.jpg F & H Ep 18 (6).jpg F & H Ep 18 (7).jpg Chlorophyll bolt 618.png Lilac vortex 618.png Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg Spring shower 618.png Spring shower 618 2.png F & H Ep 18.jpg F & H Ep 18 (2).jpg F & H (4).jpg FE 2.jpg Silver Spear.jpg Silver Spear 3.jpg Legendarium Key 3.jpg F & H Ep 18 (3).jpg F & H Ep 18 (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (5).jpg Episode 19 619 -2.png A, T & F.jpg LIBRARY OF SOLARIA EP19.jpg LOS 2.jpg M, A &F.jpg Lilac vortex 619.png Episode 20 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg Stella and Brandon Stella's Big Party.JPG S6E20.jpg Volcanic attack 620.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-01h41m47s2.png Q2OelhTKqcs.jpg Episode 21 Vlcsnap-2015-07-09-21h54m16s226.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-09-22h00m35s58.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg W8nRxX20KS8.jpg Techno Magic Vision 3.png Episode 22 S6E22.8.jpg Magical Vine Grab 622 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m48s117.png S6E22.13.jpg Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin.png Mythix244.PNG Wrapping Flame 622 4.png Episode 23 Ws5e5OO923k.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-19h23m57s148.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h23m29s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h32m48s125.png Episode 24 Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m38s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m34s193.png Chlorophyll bolt 624 2.png Chlorophyll bolt 624 4.png Episode 25 YVyzgekdOYg.jpg Faru00AGyNg.jpg Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png Episode 26 Lilac Vortex 626 2.png 1557250 750318905001458 1738516565 o.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending Flora Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots Episode 1 FloraBloomAisha S7 Ladybug.png WinxS7LeopardOutfit.png 7x01 Tecna Mistake.jpg 1 1.jpg Magic Barrier 7x01.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01.png Transformation 7x01.png Magical vine nest 701.png Morphix cage 701 2.png 7x01 Flora Mistake 1.jpg 7x01 Flora Mistake 2.jpg Bloomix 7x01.jpg Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-21h15m21s115.png WinxStoneofMemories - WCEp702.png 2 1.jpg TimeTravelS7.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png 3 1.jpg Transformation 7x02.png Episode 3 Winx and Roxy 703.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-21-22h46m28s15.png Valley of Fruit 3.png Valley of Fruit.png Episode 4 Stella & Brandon S7E4 (1).jpg F&H - S7E4.png Flora 7x04.jpg Bow.png 7x04 Tecna Mistake.jpg F&H - S7E4 (1).png 7x04 Aisha Mistake.jpg Episode 5 7x05 Tecna Mistake.jpg Stone of Memories S07E05 5.png Stone of Memories S07E05 6.png Dino Winx.jpg Flora 7 Dinosaur.jpg Dino Hatch.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Transformation 7x05.png Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake 2.png Episode 6 Maintenance.png Miele, Ladybug, Winx - Ep706.jpg Miele, Ladybug, Flora - Ep706.jpg Children of Nature.png Transformation 7x06.png Flora Drained.jpg Episode 7 FloraFreed.jpg SistersFM.jpg Transformation 7x07.png Flowering shell 707.png Flowering shell 707 2.png Natural whisper 707.png Natural whisper 707 2.png Flora & Amarok.png 6 0.jpg FloraAmarok.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-23h36m17s62.png Episode 8 Capture 011 04022016 221121 215.png Amarok - The Clumsy One !.jpg FloraBooks.jpg Capture 028 04022016 220119 128.png Transformation 7x08.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h54m14s190.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h56m15s191.png Episode 9 Transformation 7x09.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-22h13m42s213.png Sonic percussion 709 2.png Natural whisper 709.png Natural whisper 709 2.png Natural whisper 709 3.png Episode 10 Florandhelia.png Transformation 7x10.png Burning scales 710.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-01h55m00s134.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-01h55m07s200.png Episode 11 Transformation 7x11.png Breath of spring 711.png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (11).png Winx S07E11 (12).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (19).png Episode 12 Transformation 7x12.png Episode 13 Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-18h11m51s42.png 10 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-18h12m17s58.png Transformation 7x13.png Winx Club - Episode 713 - Mistakes 4.png Winx Club - Episode 713 - Mistakes 5.png Episode 14 Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Winx 7x14.jpg Transformation 7x14.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-18h25m32s64.png Breath of spring 714.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-04h59m16s211.png Episode 15 Transformation 7x15.png Shine Like A Diamond.png Breath of Lynphea.png Vampire of fire.png Episode 16 Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png Tumblr nw0v8phfMU1ttp48eo8 500.png Transformation 7x16.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h42m05s706.png Spring Shield.png Breath of Linphea 716.png Episode 17 Episode 18 Transformation 7x18 -1.png Blanket of leaves.png Natural whisper 718.png Banana Day Aisha and Nex Flora and Helia.jpg Episode 19 Transformation 7x19.png Episode 20 Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Natural Magic.png Infantine Spell 2.png Infantine Spell 3.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png 14 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-14h53m03s73.png Episode 21 Transformation 7x21.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake.png Dance of the Tides 721 4.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 4.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 8.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 9.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 10.png Winx Club - Episode 721 Mistake 12.png Episode 22 Royal orchard 3.png Episode 23 Strength of the Magiwolf.png Strength of the Magiwolf 3.png Transformation 7x23.png Burning scales 723.png Flaming attack 723 3.jpg Double tornado 6.png Swarm of ice 2.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-29-20h01m11s329.png Episode 24 Tornado of Lightning Bolts 2.png Episode 25 Flora & Helia S7E25.jpg Episode 26 Transformation 7x26.png Combine Attack 2.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 3.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 4.png Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 5.png Irresistible Winx.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Flora - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Episode 1 Winx Concert S8E1.png Episode 2 Transformation 8x02.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Episode 3 Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Flora S8E3.png Cosmix Power 7.png Cosmix Power 10.png Episode 4 Winx 804 Mistake.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Episode 5 Cosmix Power 805 5.png Winx 805 Mistake.png Episode 6 Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 4.png Cosmix Power 806 7.png Cosmix Power 806 8.png Episode 7 Transformation 8x07.png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (2).png Episode 8 Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Episode 9 Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (1).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (2).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (3).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (4).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Episode 10 Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png EP10 Song.png Episode 11 Flora Date S8E11.png Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (2).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Episode 12 Episode 13 Shield of Light 813 2.jpg Rain of Petals 813.jpg FTMA Beach Attire -1.png Stella Beach Attire -1.png Episode 14 Can You Feel the Magic.png Episode 15 TBA Episode 16 Get This Party Started.png Episode 17 Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (2).png Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (3).png Episode 18 BFMT Cowgirl S8E18.png Episode 19 Morphix Bubble 819 (2).png Morphix Bubble 819 (3).png Rain of Petals 819 (1).png Rain of Petals 819 (2).png Episode 21 FloraDance821.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Flora opening Nick.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= FloraNick.png Talking plant & flora.png FloraSP(Sp1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraMusaSp1(1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg FloMuKnuSp1.jpg Super pollen.png Fire wall Nick 2.png FloraTecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg MuFloTeSp1(1).jpg FloraSp1(1).png FloraMusaSp1(2).jpg FloraSp1(2).png FloraSp1(3).png FloraTecnaSp1(2).jpg FloraTecnaSp1(1).jpg FloraSp1(4).png Ri&MuFl - Sp1.png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraSp1.jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg FloraMusaSp1(3).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg RiMuFl - Sp1.png RivenFloraMusa - WCSp1.png MusaFloraFaragonda - Sp1.png GriFaMuFl - Sp1(1).png The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraTecna - Sp1(1).png Happy talkbox.png BloomFlora - Sp1(1).png BloomFlora - Sp1(2).png KaiSeleMusFloSp1.png PaStFlMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Flora, Bloom, Palladium - Special 1 (1).jpg |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png FloraSp2(1).png BloomPajamas (Nick).jpg FloraSp2(2).png FloraKikoSp2.png FloraSp2(3).png WinxSp2(1).png FloraSp2(4).png FloraSp2(5).png FloraSp2(6).png FloraSp2(8).png FloraSp2(7).png FloraSp2(9).png Super pollen nick 2.png Super pollen 5.PNG Golden Pollen - Special 2.jpg FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png FloraSp2(10).png FloraPumpkinMirtaSp2.png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png Goodbye My Friends.jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa worried for Bloom Nick.png StelMusFloKikSp3.png Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg TecFloMusSteSp3(1).png flora s7 cute.png Winx-4.jpg FloraMirtaSp3(1).png FloraMirtaSp3(2).png FloraAngrySp3.png TeStMuFlMi - Sp3.png Flower Twister Nick.png Winx-2.jpg DarStorWinxSp3.png Gh4S7C8r6Ic.jpg RoSWinxSp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg StFlAiPi - Sp4.png Winx-4-14.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png FloKaiOrtenAisSp4.png Flora's Daydream (2) Nick.jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Nick.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png LocAmoFloTecMusSp4.png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg FloraSp4.png Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg FloraFaragonda - Sp4.png Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Flora